Goode Morning, Annabeth!
by BlueCookiesNCoke
Summary: My take on the typical 'Annabeth Goes to Goode' story. I'm trying to make it kinda different. Suggestions welcome. OC's and Percabeth. Some OOCness, but none intentionally. I suck at summaries. T for mild cussing
1. The First Day

'Looks like we're in for another bout of rain this week Jeff!'

_Ugh! Who's watching the weather at this time?_

Groaning, I rolled out of bed, glancing at my bedside clock: 7.15- I was late!

School started at 8! Hurriedly, I ran into the shower trying to get as clean as possible as quick as possible. Managing to get clean in a record-breaking two minutes, I practically sprinted out of the shower and back into my room.

Thankfully, dressing wasn't a problem. Being the daughter of Athena that I was, I had gotten everything ready the night before. It would have taken me ages to choose an outfit this morning! I may not have been a daughter of Aphrodite, but I still wanted to look nice on my first day.

With lightning speed I wriggled into my skinny jeans and pulled on my plain grey t-shirt. In my ears, I wore my favourite pair if owl studs- a gift from Percy in celebration of winning the Giant War. I smiled as I slid on the backs, remembering the stupid grin on his face when he gave them to me.

Looking at the time I was startled- it was 7:45- I had spent way too much time thinking about a certain seaweed brain... I didn't know how I was going to survive another school year without him... At least we'd be closer this year. My dad's work had moved him back into Manhattan! I was to attend Goode- I couldn't help but hope that Percy was somewhere near there so we could see each other more often- sometimes IMing everyday wasn't enough.

With that thought, I grabbed a cereal bar from the cupboard and raced out the door towards school.

7:55. I had made it to school, now to get to the office. As I followed the signs towards admin, I could feel eyes on me from all directions, whispers following me through the halls. I even caught a few glares from girls who's boyfriends were gawking at me... Not my problem.

I turned a few more corners- _Di Immortales!_ This place was like a signposted labyrinth!- before finally getting to the office. There I was greeted by an ancient woman with beady, black eyes. She gave me an assuring smile and started speaking.

"Hello dear, I'm Mrs Farrall" she spoke with a slight British accent " you must be the new student. Miss Chase, correct?"

I nodded, returning her smile with a grin of my own. It must have looked more like a grimace though, because she seemed to feel the need to reassure me.

"Don't worry, love, you'll get used to it all in no time. Here's a map so you don't get lost, and you have been excused from your first lesson for a school tour- I'm sure any student would be happy to have an excuse to miss first period." She said, winking.

I thanked her for her kindness and set out to try and find my locker. It was less crowded than it had been when I arrived, only a few students were yet to get to lessons. I decided I had better hurry to get a guide so I could at least have a chance at making one friend. I scanned the area, until my eyes landed on a girl with dirty blonde hair at her locker. She had her back turned to me and was frantically shoving books from her locker into a bag.

I approached slowly, reaching out to tap her shoulder. This was the wrong thing to do. She dropped her books and turned quickly, startled.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I'm such a klutz!" She exclaimed, hurriedly piling books from the floor into her arms. With a distressed look she peered over her books, training her gaze onto her watch. "Oh bugger! Late for English again!".

The look on her face was so comical, I couldn't help but grin. She looked a me, confusion clouding her features. Her blue-brown sunflower eyes studied me for a moment before she stuck out a hand.

"Georgina May Ackerman, but I prefer George." she smiled. I returned it and shook her hand.

"Annabeth Chase"

"You must be new, I haven't seen you around. So where'd you come from? I have time to chat, I'm already late, what difference does it make if I'm a minute late or an hour? I'm still late!" She said with such exuberance that I couldn't help but smile.

"I've just moved from San Francisco," I explained "I was wondering if you'd show me around? I have permission for my guide to miss their first lesson." I was really hoping she'd accept, she seemed like a decent person and I definitely liked her best out of all of the people who had greeted me briefly when I arrived.

"Of course!" She exclaimed immediately, putting my worries at bay. "Mrs P, the principal, threatened detention if I was late once more this year! Plus, I like you!" She said, grinning, her face lit up with undisguised enthusiasm.

"Now, where should I take you first?" She pondered, mostly to herself. "I know! To the library we go!"

I smiled, I knew I was going to like this girl.

By the time my tour finished, we had about ten minutes until the next lesson. Mutually, we agreed we should head to our lockers and get all of our stuff, so neither of us would end up late.

As it turned out, my locker was only four lockers down from George's, so it didn't take long to find my locker and get our stuff organised.

My schedule, I discovered, after much deciphering, said:

8:00- English

9:00- Adv. Maths

10:00- PE

11:00- Free Period

12:00- Lunch

1:00- History

2:00- Language (Greek)

3:00- Elective (Design and Architecture)

"Hey, can I see?" George asked, indicating to the schedule. I handed it over to her, and she squinted at the paper for a moment, I wondered if she too was dyslexic. After a few minutes, she handed the timetable back.

"Looks like we have English, PE, Free Period, Lunch and Language together!" She beamed, I smiled too, quite happy to have a friend in at least some of my classes. But then something struck me-

"You take Greek?" I asked, curious to understand why she hadn't taken something easier, like Spanish or French.

"Yeah." She shrugged, "I wanted to try something different, I used to learn French but it was dead boring!" She said, accentuating her words with exaggerated hand gestures.

"Oh" I replied, not sure how to respond. She laughed and offered to show me to maths before she headed off to advanced biology.

As we walked to the art room, George attempted conversation.

"So, Architecture huh? Don't know how you can wrap your head around all of those numbers! But I guess it's a breeze for you since you take advanced maths!" I blushed slightly, and, in turn, replied.

"Well, advanced biology is no small feat! Look at me! I don't even take a science!"

This brought a shy smile to her lips.

"It just comes naturally to me, especially about plant biology. I love the environment and all of the beautiful flowers..." She smiled at the thought, "that's why I take Agricultural studies as an elective, because I love the farms and environment. My dad used to work on a farm, so did his ancestors, that's why our last name is Ackerman- it means Acre Man or Plough man, you know, like those guys who work in the fields! My dad says that mum used to live on a farm too, but she disappeared after I was born, so I never got to as-" George cut herself off as we slowed to a stop outside a classroom door.  
"Well, it was nice to meet you... I'll be here at the end of the period to show you to your next class since we have it together! Bye!"

I smiled and waved, watching her run down the hall in order to get to her class on time.

"So, you're the newby everyone's talking about. Annie, right?" I heard someone sneer from behind me. I turned, finding myself face-to-face with a real-life barbie. Her hair was dyed platinum blonde and as straight as an airport runway. Her face was caked in bonze-tinged makeup and her lips sparkled with way-too-many layers of lip gloss. She regarded me icily, with her cold, blue eyes, as if trying to size me up.

"Annabeth. Not Annie."

She lifted her gaze to meet mine, as if coming to some sort of conclusion.

"Whatever. I don't see what all the fuss is about, you're not that pretty." I was taken aback, not because I was offended- what did I care if she thought I was pretty or not?- but because of the sheer nerve, insults to the children if Athena were not easily forgiven.

"I suppose you could be a small threat..." She then lowered her voice into what I'm sure she perceived as a threatening whisper "Don't think that just because you're slightly pretty, you can just walk in here and become miss popular."

_Ha!_ I thought. _As If!_

"That's my job." _Wow_, I was surprised this girl's ego even fit into this building. "If you ever forget that, I will personally make sure you're life becomes living he-"

I was spared the rest of that sentence thanks to some guy who seemed to have witnessed the whole ordeal.

"Shut it, Mara. She was probably having a nice day before you came along and ruined it."

This seemed to shut the girl- Mara- up. She settled for glaring daggers at me instead. I turned to the boy who had defended me.

"Thanks for that, on a normal day I probably could have taken her" _more than just taken her_, I thought "but today I'm feeling kinda disoriented."

He smiled, his hazel eyes sparkling from behind his slightly long, brown hair.

"Hey, I understand, it's always weird on your first day. I'm Dylan, by the way," he said, extending his hand for me to shake.

"Annabeth"

He laughed "Yeah, I heard."

After that we slipped into easy conversation, only to be interrupted by the maths teacher- Miss Mason- arriving late, mumbling apologies... Something about a jammed printer. Obviously this was normal behaviour, as the rest of my class didn't seem the least bit phased.

Dylan gave me one last smirk before we both entered the classroom.

"Hey Annabeth!"

I was greeted out of art by the lively and very bubbly George.

"Oh! Hey Dylan!"

I turned to see Dylan emerging from the classroom as well, grinning at the buoyant teenage girl.

"Hey George, been hitting the sugar lately?" He joked. She frowned, as if in deep concentration.

"Not that I recall." She said seriously.

I couldn't help but giggle at their antics- surprising myself, for Annabeth Chase almost never giggles. I expect the look on my face may have been quite comical, because soon Dylan was laughing, followed by George soon after, she couldn't keep a straight face for long.

"Right." She said, after taking many deep breaths in an attempt to compose herself. "We have gym next, so better get moving before Mr Burke kicks our butts."

With that, we navigated the halls towards the changing rooms, and from there into the gym.

Waiting for us, with arms crossed stood a short, stocky man that looked almost as buff as Ares himself (I would know). He wore a scowl, directing his stare at the latecomers just entering the classroom. Once everyone was seated on the bleachers, he began the lesson.

"Alright Chickies, new term means more fitness testing."

There was a collective groan that rippled throughout the students. I smiled slightly, camp had prepared me well and I was confident.

The first fitness test was called the 'Cooper Run'. Basically, you ran around the track as many times as you could in 12 minutes and calculate how far you ran. This would be fun.

Just as we were lining up to start, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see a buff, blonde guy with a cocky look on his face smirking at me.

"Hey, hot-stuff, don't feel too bad when I win this test, just try to keep up."

I rolled my eyes. He was probably the school's stud or whatever who though he was so cool just because he was quarterback or something. I might've replied, but then the coach blew his whistle.

I set off ahead of everyone else, enjoying the wind in my hair as I ran. It made me smile, running had always had a calming effect on me. When I ran, I had no worries or cares, not Kronos, not Gaea, not anyone could bother me while I was running. Before I knew it, the whistle was being blown for time and everyone was gathering in.

"Looks like Annabeth here holds the new Cooper Record" he stated, holding up a clipboard he evidently had used to record our distances. I trained all of my concentration on the list and found that George and Dylan had only been one lap behind me.

I went to find George so we could hit the showers together. I found her chatting with a pretty black haired girl, she reminded me slightly of Hazel. She turned and smiled when I approached, immediately introducing herself.

"Hi, I'm Di," she said kindly, "you must be Annabeth."

"Nice to meet you." I greeted.

After the awkward introductions, together, we walked towards the showers.

There was so much noise filling the cafeteria, I could barely hear what George was telling me. From what I had heard, I had gathered that her pet cat had somehow managed to get covered in glitter... Knowing George, that was probably true.

After finally getting our lunches from the grumpy lunch lady, George and Di led me towards their table, which was right in the middle of the room. Right in the middle of the noise. Yay.

When we approached, I saw that there were a few others already at the table. There were two girls, twins, with matching flaming red hair and crystal blue eyes. Next to them sat two boys, one with dirty blonde hair and moss-green eyes, the other with raven black hair and golden-green eyes. Dylan also sat there, with his arm around a petite brunette who's eyes were a light shade of violet.

I found an empty chair between the black haired guy and Dylan. I slipped into easy conversation with everyone, soon discovering everyone's names. The red-headed twins were Alice and Freya, the black haired guy (who happened to be dating Alice) was called Jay, the blonde dude was Hayden (who was obviously head-over-heels for Freya) and Dylan's girlfriend was named Harriett.

The conversation went on, until Queen Bitch rocked up to our table.

"What do you want Mara? He's not even here today, so drag your ugly plastic ass back to where it came from." Shot Harriet, who was glaring at the platinum blonde with pure hatred.

Mara, obviously not expecting such vehemence, was taken aback. She stood, dumbfounded for a moment, before running off, back towards the table she had come from.

"Nice!" Complemented Freya, grinning at the now-blushing brunette.

"Where'd that come from? What happened to our peace making Har-Har?" Alice joked.

Still blushing, Harriett replied,

"I was just sick of her harassing Percy everyday, he's already told her to bugger off at least a billion times!" She said, crossing her arms huffily.

Wait-

"Percy?" I asked, hoping against hope that they were talking about _him._

"Oh, yeah, that's right, you haven't met Percy, have you?" George laughed, "silly me! Percy Jackson,"

I did my best to make my face look neutral, to show no signs of recognition. It would be fun to see what they had to say about him.

" is the best looking guy in the school." She stated this as a fact, obviously it was common knowledge. Inwardly, I smirked. _Nice one, Chase, not even finished your first day and you already have the hottest guy in school._  
" He's really athletic- captain of the swim and basketball team- with bright, sea green eyes and jet black hair..."

I must have started to look daydreamy imagining Percy- my Percy- at this school, because Freya felt the need to warn me:

"Don't try to go after him though- he won't date anyone." My face must have portrayed slight confusion, as Freya felt the need to elaborate. "He says he's got a girlfriend in California, but we think he just says that to get his 'fangirls' off his back."

I'll admit, I was a bit confused.

"Why don't you believe he has a girlfriend? He sounds like the sort of guy who could get any girl he pleased." Wondering what it was that made them disbelieve... What if he had some horrible, secret flaw! _Calm down, Chase, you've known him since you were twelve, if anyone knows his flaws- it's you._

Jay laughed and answered.

"It's not that we don't think he can get a girl. We just don't think he can get this girl. The way he describes her... She may as well be half goddess!"

I fought the urge to blush, at the same time marvelling at how close Jay was to the truth.

I was saved from any slip-ups I may have made by the bell, signalling the end of lunch.

I smiled to myself as I walked home from school. Upon reflection, aside from the fake bitch, it had been a good first day. I had made friends- who turned out to be Percy's friends- and found out that my boyfriend attended the same school as me! I couldn't wait to surprise him! I just had to plan the perfect way to do it...

And with that, I walked the rest of the way to my apartment, plotting the best way to surprise my seaweed brain...

**Percy POV**

I groaned and looked at my bedside clock again: 4pm

My friends would be on their way home now... Annabeth would still be at school, having just finished lunch (it being only 1pm in San Francisco). I sighed... Despite our constant IMing, I missed my wise girl.

It was too bad I had to be sick on the first day back after easter, at least school provided distraction from how much I missed camp and Annabeth. Plus, I had friends at school, believe it or not.

Actually, I was feeling better now, if not just a little drowsy from the medication. Just as this thought struck me, my eyelids started to become heavy and I slowly dozed off into (thankfully) dreamless sleep...

**What'd you think?**  
**How are my OC's? (We'll get to know them more in the next few chapters)**  
**Who's POV should I do next?**  
**Any events that should be included somewhere along the storyline?**

**Please review!**

**I don't own anything.**


	2. Rejection and Reunion

Thank you to everyonethat followed, favourited and reviewed! They mean so much to me!

A disclaimer- Artemis style: All of these characters belong to Rick Riordan who, I hate to say it, is a good writer. For a male, of course.

**ψ**

**Annabeth POV**

I smiled in anticipation as I made my way up the school steps. Today I was going to finally see my Seaweed Brain! I couldn't wait to see him again. They say that distance makes the heart grow fonder- you never realise how true that is until you're miles away from the person you survived Tartarus with. I allowed myself a small frown when I though that, remembering how many times we had come close to death. I remembered the monsters, Percy heroically defending me, even when it looked as if all hope was lost. I remembered the nightmares that kept me awake when I was away from him. Without my realising it, a tear slid down my cheek, dropping and leaving a stain on my Greek Architecure book.

Looking up, I realised I had arrived at my locker- 0818. The numbers brought a smile to my previously sad features as I remembered that day... 18th August... _Best. Underwater. Kiss. Ever. _I though to myself, remembering the blue cake and the canoe lake.

"Hey Annie! What's on your mind?" I froze, knowing immediately who owned that voice. But, it couldn't be! Yesterday, she had said she wouldn't be back in the New York area until next christmas... _That liar!_

Fuming, I turned to look at the smug face of my best friend.

"THALIA GRACE! Why didn't you tell me you were coming? Why did you _lie?_" I whisper-yelled at her, not wanting to draw attention to myself. It was, after all, only my second day at Goode.

"Whoa Annie," Thalia said, holding her hand up in surrender "I just wanted to give you a little surprise, we could all use some fun after last summer." she said, trying to defend herself.

I grumbled something about not liking surprises, then returned to pulling my books out of my locker, getting ready for my first class- English. I decided to get there early, so I could ask about what I missed the day before. Glancing at my watch, I said a hasty goodbye to Thalia, promising to meet her after first period to compare schedules, before running off in search of room 101.

It took less time than I had anticipated to reach the classroom, so I was a whole 12 minutes early. This didn't bother me too much, because it meant that I'd probably have some extra time to work on my designs for Olympus, seeing as they never got finished- thanks to Gaea. Hesitantly, I knocked on the door, not sure if the teacher was inside the classroom. After a few seconds, there came a muffled reply that sounded vaguely familiar.

"Come in!"

I pushed open the door, slowly entering the small English classroom. I froze as my gaze landed on the man sitting behind the desk. Slowly, a grin spread across my face as I waited for him to notice just who was standing by the door. Finishing a sentence in the newspaper he was reading, Paul looked up expectantly, but stopped, shocked when he registered who I was.

Shaking his head as if to bring himself back to the present, Paul beamed and extended a hand for me to shake.

"Annabeth! What a lovely surprise!" he said, grasping my one hand with two, " How come I haven't seen you around before?" he questioned, confusion clouding his expression. I smiled easily, having spent many dinners with Percy in the Blofis household, I had become very accustomed to this particular expression, having seen it appear many times when the subject of conversation changed to monsters and gods. I explained to Paul about why I was here, watching comprehention dawn on his face!

"Ah! That would explain it!" He exclaimed "I misplaced the register yesterday, so I had no idea..." He trailed off as a thought distracted him. "Does Percy know?"

I smirked and shook my head, imagining Seaweed Brain's face when we finally saw each other.

"Well... he's in this class... you want to surprise him, right?" Paul asked, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Yeah" I said, not able to wipe the giant grin off my face. Paul's smirk stretched into a mischievous smile, he almost resembled a son of Hermes with that look on his face.

"Sit at the back, over there." He pointed towards the seat in the back-most corner of the room "I'll leave you're name off the register too, good luck!" He smiled as I rushed towards my seat at the back of the room. Paul was so cool, sometimes I envied Percy- how come he got the awesome step-parent?

Just then, the door opened and my heart skipped a beat. There, in the doorway, stood the most beautiful boy in history. Perseus Jackson. Frantically, I hid my face and head behind a book, praying to the gods that he didn't notice me. I didn't want my surprise to be over that quickly. Thankfully, he only said a quick hello to Paul, before sitting in a seat in one of the first rows, unaware that there was even another student in the room, let alone his _girlfriend._

There was comfortable silence as more students trickled in, filling in all of the empty seats until there wasn't a single seat to be spared.

Finally, it was time to start the lesson. Paul stood up and took role-call, conveniently missing out my name, before going on to talk about the newest topic we were going to be studying- Greek Mythology. I smiled. This meant I didn't have to pay attention- I could spend the whole lesson looking at a certain Kelp Head...

"Oh! Not you too!" Came a hushed voice from next to me. I looked up to see the grinning face of George. My face must have betrayed my confusion, because George went on to elaborate. "Don't join the 'Percy Fanclub'" She rolled her eyes at the mention "He's not interested in dating- trust me, if he was a goddess, he'd be Artemis." I was a bit surprised at how easily the comparison came to her, not many people referenced the Greek gods nowadays. When I voiced this, she simply replied:

"My dad's really into that stuff, he believes in all of the gods... and I guess I do too." I would've been convinced, but, being the child of Athena that I am, I noticed how her pupils dialated slightly, and how her hand was twitching slightly on her desk. She was holding something back- and I was going to find out what. Pretending to drop the subject, I returned to my book, pondering what it could possibly be that she was holding back.

**ψ**

**Percy POV**

English whizzed by, Paul, being the awesome stepdad that he was, had put Greek mythology into the curriculum. That was one thing I knew for sure that I'd ace. I was thinking about this on my way to Adv. Biology (yeah, that's right- Percy Jackson in an _advanced_ class. I'm not as dumb as Annabeth thinks!) when a shrill voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Heyy Percy"

_Afroditi me voithisei* _I though, It was Mara: Queen Slut.

I turned to see her overly- made up face in a pout that she obviously perceived as ' sexy'. She wore a white crop top in an attempt to show off her 'toned' stomach (it was noting compared to any of the girls' at camp- especially Annabeth) and some super-short-shorts. They were so short, they may as well have been underwear. Needless to say, I was revolted. Trying not to gag at her appearance, I did my best to reply.

"Wh-what do you want, Mara?" I questioned, almost choking on her cheap perfume, it was like she's bathed in the stuff.

"You, of course" She batted her eyelashes at me in a way she though was seductive, really, it looked as if she had gotten something stuck in her eye and was having eye spasms. Rolling my eyes, I turned away, but she was like a cockroach: Ugly and impossible to kill.

"C'mon, don't be shy... ask me out." she winked 'flirtatiously'.

"Okay..." I said, seeing her eyes light up "get out." Her formerly elated expression was replaced by that of anger as she watched me receive high-fives from some of the onlookers.

With a dismayed wail, Mara ran off down the corridor, leaving me in peace.

"Nice one, Perce." I hear from beside me.

"Oh, hey George," I said, greeting one of my best friends, "Play any good pranks lately?" I asked. Her expression go serious- or as serious as George could get (which wasn't very)- before she replied.

"No," she said sadly, "I've been too busy showing around the new girl." at this she beamed, obviously this new girl was something special.

"She's soooo nice! And she loves to read, and she's amazing at everything and she holds the new cooper run record and she..." I kind of zoned out, not that I didn't find what George was saying interesting, it was just I couldn't keep up. I started looking around, when I caught a glimpse of golden, princess curls. Me heart skipped a beat, hoping against hope, I waited for her to turn and face me.

Needless to say, I was disappointed. Although the girl had the same hair, her face was completely different. Not ugly... just not Annabeth.

_Get a grip, Jackson. _I scolded myself mentally.

"Perrrccyyy? Perrrccyy? Are you even listening?" My gaze met that of a very angry George.

"Yeah?" She gave me a sceptical look. "No." I sighed, defeated.

Just then, the teacher, Mr K, showed up and we all filed into the class room.

**ψ**

**Αnnabeth POV**

I chatted happily to Thalia as we entered the cafeteria and made our way to where I had sat yesterday. We were laughing and chatting about the Stolls' latest prank on the Demeter cabin- it involved glue, feathers and a whole lot of chocolate bunnies.

"So, does Perce know you're here yet?" I blushed, not expecting the question. Thalia wasn't one to talk about boys often.

"Well...I kinda wanted it to be a surprise..." Thalia smiled slightly and muttered something- I just about heard the word 'hypocrite', she was probably still annoyed that I hadn't appreciated _her _surprise.

I tensed as I felt a tap on my shoulder. Turning, I recognised the guy from my PE class yesterday. He wore a supirior smirk upon his face, I figured he was probably a jock who thought he could get into any girl's pants.

"What?" I asked, irritation seeping out of my every syllable.

"Hey, have we met somewhere before?" I rolled my eyes, was that the best he could do? I decided to play along, putting on a fake, sweet smile.

"yeah..." I said in a high-pitched girly voice, twirling my hair around my finger and biting my lip. He smirked triumphantly, probably thinking he had already won. Abruptly, I dropped the act and continued in a steely, threatening voice.

"That's why I don't go there anymore." He looked taken aback, not used to rejection, I guessed.

"Listen blondie," He said in a more forcefully, I glared right back at him, making him take a step back. "Do you know how many girls would kill to have me talk to them?" He asked, but I could hear the waver in his voice.

"Well, then why don't you go bother them then." I retorted, this guy was starting to get on my nerves.

"Besides," I added, letting my temper do the talking "I already have a boyfriend." I said firmly.

George, Freya, and Harriet, who had been sitting at the table and heard this little exchange, stared at me, open mouthed.

"Oh yeah?" Man, this guy really wasn't gonna back down "what's his name then, blondie." I gritted my teeth as I said the name that always brought joy to my heart.

"Percy Jackson."

There was a stunned silence that settled over our table. Everyone staring at me as if I had just grown an extra head.

Suddenly, the silence was broken by a familiar shout:

"ANNABETH!"

**AN: Thank you so much for reading! Please Review.**

***Afroditi me voithisei= Aphrodite help me**


	3. Mom? Dad? Telekhine?

**Ok, I'm gonna try and update once a week on the weekends, just to clear that up- I'm sorry, I have almost no time to update! I do my best though, don't hate me!**

**Disclaimer worthy of Apollo: **

**I do not own much**

**Characters are Riordan's**

**I own the OCs**

PERCY POV

"Dude! This new chick is awesome!" Dylan was saying as we walked towards the cafeteria. "If I wasn't dating Harriett already, I would have so tried to get in with her!" He was going on about the new girl, apparently she was just about perfect, but I wasn't interested in any girl except for my Wise Girl. No girl was as smart, beautiful, athletic and perfect all at the same time. I let myself drift, recalling my amazing sixteenth birthday. I smiled, remembering how I had stumbled over revealing my feelings for her, how we had been carried on the camper's shoulders, only to be dumped into the canoe lake. The smile slowly morphed itself into a grin as I remembered the kiss we shared, I could feel my lips tingling at the memory. _Pretty much the best underwater kiss of all time. _

"Perce?" My thoughts were broken by Dylan. "You drifted off again, you got that look you get when you're thinking about your 'girlfriend'" he said, putting emphasis on the last word. No-one here believed me when I described Annabeth to them, I know it's hard to believe someone can be that perfect, but you'd think that after a while they'd believe me. But even after two years they still thought my girlfriend story was a load of bullshite. Rolling my eyes I replied.

"She's real you know."

"_Sure_"

"She is"

"You'll drop the girlfriend act as soon as you meet this new chick, man. Seriously, she sure is something." I gave up, Dylan wasn't going to believe me anytime soon. He told me once that he'd only believe I had a girlfriend when he met her, and that wasn't gonna happen anytime soon, considering she was on the other side of America.

By this time, we had entered the cafeteria, a cramped, loud space filled with students behaving like animals. In short, it was the polar opposite of the dining pavilion at camp, plus the food here wasn't half as good. I sighed as I collected my usual burger and chips from the dinner lady, wishing, not for the first time, that I had some of my mom's homemade blue chocolate chip cookies with me instead of this greasy, fried crap that they fed us.

As we walked towards the table, I realised that Dylan was still talking about the new girl.

"Oh gods!" He exclaimed. I smiled, knowing Dylan had picked up talking about the gods in plural from me.

"The new girl's already getting harassed!" At these words, I looked up towards the table that we usually sat at, and, sure enough, a girl with honey blond hair was saying some cross words to the school 'stud', Jacob. By the looks of things, he didn't like what she was saying, as his expression seemed to darken. I tried to get a better look at the new girl's face, but her face was shielded by her hair. Her hair that was so much like Annabeth's...

"Hey, Perce," Dylan said, "I thing we ought to go help her" I agreed, no-one should have to deal with Jacob on their second day, especially this new girl, she seemed pretty decent. Suddenly, a though occurred to me- I didn't even know the girl's name.

"Hey, Dylan?" I asked as we prepared to approach Jacob.

"Yeah?"

"What's the girl's name?" I asked, looking in her direction as I said the words. Simultaneous with Dylan's answer, the girl's hair slid off her face and I got my first good look at her face.

"Oh, her names-"

I found myself staring at grey, stormy eyes. Nothing mattered. I didn't know how or why. All I knew was, she was here.

"ANNABETH!" I shouted, grinning like an idiot.

**ψ**

NOONE POV

The whole lunchroom was silent. Everyone stared as the most popular guy in school, _the _Percy Jackson, made his way over to the new girl. He had a dopey grin on his face as he moved through the stunned crowd.

On the other side of the cafeteria, sitting beside the now-blushing new girl, was George. She sat silently, connecting all of the dots, trying to make sense of what just happened. Percy knew this new girl... And she claims to be his 'girlfriend'. She certainly fit the description, with her goddess-like beauty and tall, athletic build, but surely this couldn't be the perfect girl they had been hearing about everyday since they could remember. Annabeth, slowly but composedly, got up from her seat and met the black-haired heart-throb halfway.

George felt a small smile tug at her lips as the couple- because that was what they clearly were- embraced. It was a tender moment, the way the two acted around each other was reminiscent of that of a long-time couple. A couple who had been through just about everything together.

A low, canine growl ruined the perfect reunion.

Jumping in surprise, George turned to face the form that was once Jacob. Emphasis on the _once. _In his place stood a Fish-finned dog. In his eyes burned pure hatred and disgust as he stared straight at the recently reunited couple. Stifling a scream, George whipped her head around, expecting to see utter chaos. However, the reality was quite the contrary. There were no horrified stares, no screams of sheer terror. Everyone was behaving as if this monster didn't even exist.

The only ones that seemed to notice anything out of the ordinary were Percy and Annabeth, but instead of the mask of horror that George wore, they wore expressions of annoyance, as if this were merely an inconvenience that they would rather not face.

The growl was louder now... almost as if it were right in her ear...

_Wait._

Quick as lightning George jumped back, trying to get away from the creature that had appeared in the recently vacated seat beside her. Thalia, who obviously saw the monster for what it was too, had made the same movement. The monster, however, did not appear phased. Instead, it continued to make it's way towards the utterly terrified George.

"Hey babe," it hissed, in a creepy, snake-like voice. "Wanna go out for dinner sometime?" He said, inching closer.

George had a bad feeling that when he said dinner, he meant her. She continued backing up, searching around her for something she could use to defend herself. As her gaze swept the hall, she registered that Annabeth and Percy were stood still, staring in shock, as if they had been expecting the _thing _to come after them instead. Not really having time to ponder this, George kept looking. She found nothing.

Looking behind her, she knew she didn't have much time, the wall was closing in at pace, there was nothing she could do to defend herself.

Thud.

She had reached the wall. There was nowhere she could run, nowhere she could hide. Cringing, she closed her eyes, preparing for her inevitable death. She waited for whatever cruel method the creature was going to use.

Suddenly, a pined whine filled the hall. The sound was comparable to that of a dog wailing for food. Opening her eyes, George was filled with immense relief. Percy, having snapped out of his daze, had run forward and attacked the beast from behind. He now stood in front of the brunette, a great, bronze, sword glowed in his right hand.

"You alright?" He asked, taking a small, black object and putting it onto the end of the sword. In an instant, it shrunk into something small...

_A pen? Wasn't that thing just a sword?_

"W-what was that?" George asked, finally finding her voice.

"Telekhine." Came a voice. Turning on the spot, George came face to face with the electric-blue eyed girl that Annabeth had introduced to them that lunch. _Thalia _George reminded herself.

This was too much. Sure, she had been warned, but this was too much to take in. She knew being what she was was dangerous, but she had thought that she didn't care. ut this was too much. Thelekhines? Pen-swords? What next, Pegasi?

With thoughts whirring, George ran to the only place in the world she felt safe.

**ψ**

ANNABETH POV

I sighed as I watched George run away. I knew she probably though of us as freaks now, I mean, what just happened wasn't exactly what you'd describe as 'normal'. No-one else seemed to have noticed what had just gone down in the cafeteria, they were all joking and laughing without a care in the world. I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and I leaned back into Percy, enjoying the feeling of being near him once again.

"You okay wise girl?" He asked in my ear, his breath tickling my neck.

"Just a bit worried, my first friend here probably thinks we're all freaks." I said, half smiling. It was weird to think that things that seemed so normal to us, such as monsters, were not a part of the normal, mortal world.

"It'll be okay." He said soothingly. "The mist will probably fool her, remember Mrs Dodds?" He asked, I chuckled slightly, remembering the story Grover had told me about Percy's year at Yancy.

I just hoped he was right... Sighing, I gave my Seaweed Brain a quick kiss before heading off to history. I let myself smile, for we were studying Greek history.

**ψ**

I couldn't wait for school to end. I know, that was not something you usually heard from an Athenian kid, but I really wanted to get home so I could get ready for my date with Percy. I knew that I was acting like an Aphrodite girl, I mean, it was only Percy, he wouldn't care if I showed up in pyjamas! He had seen me in Tartarus, I doubted looks really mattered to him. All this aside, I still wanted to look nice for him, it was the first time I'd seen him in ages and I didn't want to go out looking like I hadn't at least tried slightly.

I thought this distractedly as I made my way towards my last class of the day: Architecture. My favourite lesson. It was the one lesson I could really clear my mind and just... create. I could finish my designs for Olympus, which I never completed full thanks to Gaea, and create new buildings that I someday hoped to create myself.

I checked my watch, wanting to bit little bit early. Our last teacher had taught his last lesson yesterday and we were to receive a new, more experienced teacher to further our studies. I just hoped she was as good as they said.

Rounding the corner, I smiled at the sight of my favourite classroom. I had only been here a day, but I already loved the architecture room best. It had large, oak desks arranged along the edge of the classroom, the walls were decorated with the pictures of the greatest architectural wonders of all time, and there was every sort of tool you'd ever need to create the perfect utopia.

"Annabeth?" The voice came from behind the door. I jumped, on guard. I was sure how the person- or whatever it was- knew it was me without open the door, but the voice didn't sound sinister, so I cautiously moved towards the door. My hand drifted towards my pocket, where I kept my dagger at all times, whilst my other hand reached towards the doorknob. You could never be too careful.

She had her back to me as I entered the room, all I could see of her was her long, brown, wavy hair. From the back, she looked like an ordinary teacher... but her aura told me otherwise. Although the woman was on the opposite side of the room, I could feel the power and intelligence that radiated off her. I knew the feeling, it was the same feeling that I felt while standing in front of the Olympian gods.

"How are you, my dear?"

The words confused me. I wondered if she had got me mixed up with someone else...?

Then she turned around. She was beautiful, it was true, but what caught my attention was her eyes. Large and intelligent, they looked like they had seen everything, like they held all of the wisdom in the world. They were cold and calculating, but the lines around them told me they could also be kind. But the most remarkable thing about the grey eyes was that they were exactly the same as mine.

"Mum?"

**ψ**

PERCY POV

I couldn't wait to get home, because the sooner I got home, the sooner I could see Annabeth again. Humming, I made my way to my last class: Marine Biology. It was my favourite lesson (for obvious reasons) and I got great marks without even trying. The best part was that I got to make friends. Yeah, I know, it sounds weird, but the fish and other marine animals we study actually make great conversation. Like just the other week, I met Sandra, a pregnant sea bass, and I learnt a lot about fishy parenthood. I wasn't sure how that would help me in life, but I was sure it would come in handy in some way...

I smiled as I reached the door of my favourite classroom in the world. It was amazing, with full-wall tanks filled with freshwater and saltwater fish. There was such a wide variety of sea-life: from lobsters to flying fish, they had everything!

Checking my watch, I knocked on the door. Our previous teacher had resigned last term, so I was hoping to meet the new teacher as well as find out what I had missed yesterday. Annabeth would be proud- I was trying to catch up.

"Come in." Came the reply from inside the classroom. I stopped for a minute... the voice sounded familiar, although I wasn't sure where I had heard it before. Shrugging it off, I decided I would find out after I entered the classroom.

Taking a deep breath, I entered, letting myself enjoy my surroundings once I got in. The tanks were reflecting blue, rippling light around the classroom, giving the impression that the room was underwater. In the corner, looking into the saltwater tank, stood a tall, well built man. His hair was a mop of jet black mess. From what I could see he also had a fair tan.

Even from where I stood across the room, I could feel the power that radiated off of this man in waves. It wasn't a menacing power, however, it reminded me more of a calm lake or sea. Pulsing with life, tranquil but with a hidden depth. I smiled, the aura relaxed me, reminded me of how I felt in the water.

The man turned and I froze. Not in fear, but in surprise. I found myself looking into pools of green, peaceful water. They were happy, giving me a feeling of security and happiness. I knew the look in those eyes. It was the look that used to haunt me as I tried to figure out who I was.

"Dad?"

**ψ**

GEORGE POV

Grinning, I skipped off to my final lesson: Plants and Agriculture. I loved the subject, it provided an escape, and that was what I needed at the moment. To escape. I wished she had told me what she had meant. I wished she had of prepared me for what I was in for. I wished she had stayed. I got that she was busy, but couldn't she just drop in on her daughter once in a while?

I calmed as I approached the door to my favourite classroom, I could feel the life of the plants inside radiating out, into the corridor. I smiled at mu watch as I checked the time, thankful to not be late for once. This was the only subject I was ever early for. I liked to turn up a few minutes earlier than my classmates, just so I could enjoy my time with the plants. I sighed, remembering the Ivy that grew up one wall, the plants that lined the window-sill, the roses that grew up the arch frame around the doorway.

I reached for the doorknob and opened the door, breathing in deeply the wonderful scents of the wide assortment of flowers. I took n my surroundings, savouring the feeling of being around nature. A sudden movement in the corner of the room startled me, I turned to face it, hoping it was friendly, unlike that thing earlier.

"What is the matter, dear?" The woman, for that was what had moved, asked in a kind, gentle voice that I had heard only once before. I gasped as she steapped into the sunlight that filtered through the clear, glass windows.

She stood, just as I had remembered her, with hair the colour of wheat and skin tanned from work on the farm. She wore a green dress, that looked to be woven out of blades of grass. Her eyes were blue, just like mine, with gold spreading out from the centre. _Like sunflowers_, she had told me, _nature is in your blood.__  
_

"Mother?"


	4. Sometimes It's Better to Forget

**Ok, sorry for not updating... I was in Beijing for a singing trip and there was no wi-fi. I died. Sorry. :( Shorter chapter, but I'll try to update again to make up for it... I thought this deserved a chappie of it's own.**

**I don't own a thing.**

**ψ**

**Annabeth POV**

I tried to steady my breathing as I stared at the Grey-eyed goddess in front of me.

_It's OK _I thought _everything's fine. Your mom's just turned up at the school where you and your boyfriend go... what's the worst thing that could happen? _I winced, thinking of all of the painful ways my mother would kill percy when she found out I was dating- in her words- 'sea spawn'.

"Is everything alright Annabeth?" Her soft voice broke through my panic. I allowed myself to calm, putting on a straight face, thanking the gods that my mother couldn't read minds. Sighing I straightened up, doing my best to hide my panic.

"Everything's fine mom," I soothed, surprised at how convincing my words sounded, "Just a bit tired- stayed up too late studying." I conveniently forgot to mention that I had been studying with a certain Seaweed Brain.

"Are you sure?" Her voice was filled with genuine concern, and her eyes appraised me, trying to find whatever I might be hiding. Gulping silently, I nodded with conviction, shoving my feelings aside- hoping she'd buy it. There was silence, neither one of us talked. After a few minutes, I spoke, wishing to break the thick noiselessness that hung in the air.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. It came out harsher than expected, and my mother looked genuinely hurt as she replied.

"I just wanted to spend some time with you- I haven't seen you since..." She broke off, looking away. I looked down, knowing when she meant.

_"Annabeth! RUN!" Our eyes locked, his pleading with mine, but I couldn't move._

_"I'm not leaving you!" I shouted, my tears threatening to spill down my cheeks. He held out his hand and I took it, clutching on it for dear life. He pulled me into a hug, memories of when we were younger flooded my mind. I knew I couldn't let go._

_All too soon, he released the hug, pushing me away. I stumbled backward, trying to regain my footing, needing to get back to him before it was too late. Steadying myself, I ran forward again, but we had been separated by bloody bodies. I dodged jabs from daggers and swords, not even caring about the cuts and bruises I was collecting. I needed to find him. _

_I got to the middle of the fight, and there he stood. Everyone watched in fear. Fear for him. Fear of what he was facing. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't speak. I wanted to run but I couldn't walk. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't feel. _

_He stood before her, her eyes glowing green. Her face held the expression of childish delight as she stared down at him, though her grin was pure malice. If I could have, I would have run- but forward. If I could have spoken I would've pleaded. Begged for her to take me instead, to spare him. But I couldn't. I was helpless._

_"Hey Gaea!" He called up to her, his voice filled with hate and loathing. "I dare you to take me! Prove you're not some weed who gets her children to do her dirty work!" I froze. Why was he doing this? He couldn't take the earth goddess! What was he planning? My mind was racing, I didn't know what to think. I just stared._

_And then it happened. It was so sudden, I couldn't react. I just watched._

_I that one moment, the earth goddess' eyes flared with venomous race as she stared down at him and then he dropped. I didn't know what had happened, then I saw the creature. The stupid pit scorpion. Of course._

_Gaea let out a high-pitched cackle of glee as she watched him crumple, clutching his ankle where the creature had stung, before disappearing. Everyone snapped out of their daze and ran, trying to find the elusive goddess. I stayed, rooted to the spot. Knowing it was pointless- she could be anywhere right now. All that mattered was that he was dying. Right in front of me. Slowly and painfully._

_Finding strength in my legs, I walked over to where he lay, taking shallow, panted breaths. A faint trace of a smile graced his features when he saw me, but I couldn't smile back._

_"Hey Annie, never thought this would be the way I'd go, huh?" He chuckled hollowly. I fought the tears that threatened to fall, needing to be strong. For him._

_"Pretty foolish of me huh?" He asked, still trying to joke, "So much for being a child of Athena." I hugged him for dear life, as if squeezing him would somehow make him stay._

_"It's okay- I'll be with my dad now. And Lace." He said, the fondness for his sister shone in his eyes._

_"Don't be sad Annie. Smile." He said, I remembered all of the times he used to say that. All of the times I ignored him, thinking that I'd have time to be happy later._

_"I want you to take this-" His voice was getting weaker, and his movements were shaky as he reached to undo his beaded necklace from around his neck._

_"Remember me, but don't mourn me." He said, placing the beads into my palm._

_"Goodbye, Annabeth." His voice was strangled and pained._

_"Malcom-" I managed, choking on the name of my favourite brother._

_His eyes went glassy, his expression blank as the ghost of his last smile lingered on his face. I couldn't hold back any longer. I cried. I bawled. I wept and sobbed until there were no more tears left. I was hollow. Empty. I didn't care about the war that raged around me. I just sat, replaying my brother's last words in my head._

_"Goodbye Malcom."_


	5. Flashbacks and Prophecies

**OK! I know you all hate me-and it's all my fault! I got into this fight with my mom and she took away all of my electronics, so I've been writing this chapter on paper, waiting to get my stuff back to update! Sorry! Don't hate me pleasssee! You know you love me deep down!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything I write- well, the characters anyway, I kind of own the plot, but not really...?**

**Ψ**

**Annabeth POV**

I woke up in unfamiliar surroundings, blinking furiously as I looked up at the bright lights. There were three figures standing around where I lay, blocking the white light somewhat. Their faces were hidden, the light coming from behind made them look like silhouettes.

I became aware of myself too, my head was throbbing, making it hard to think, and my mouth was as dry as the Gobi desert. Slowly, I tried to sit up, but found myself being gently pushed down again.

"Don't strain yourself." Said a voice that I realized, after a moment, was my mother's "You took quite a hit on the head."

Confused, I tried to recall what had happened earlier, but my mind came up blank. All I remembered was going into my Architecture class, seeing my mother and…

A sudden rush of memories consumed me as I recalled the vision I had experienced. I felt the immense sadness wash over me, and I let myself shed a few tears. The tears were cold on my feverishly warm face. It had been my fault, what had happened to Malcolm. I could have stopped him. But I didn't.

I felt warm arms wrap around my shoulders in a motherly embrace. I leaned in and returned the wisdom-goddess' hug. I felt a small drop on my shoulder, where her head was resting, and I knew I wasn't the only one still grieving.

We stayed like this for a while- I couldn't tell you how long- just enjoying the mother-daughter moment. As we broke apart, I stared into her grey eyes and silent understanding passed between us.

_Be strong._

We must all be strong. Sure, Gaea was gone, but other powers could rise at any moment. I sighed, knowing that life must go on, before turning my attention to the other two figures by my bedside.

My gaze met the sky-blue eyes of a boy my age. He had sandy blonde hair that almost reached his shoulders. I smiled, recognizing Will Solace, son of Apollo. Noticing my stare, he waved slightly and nodded, I returned the gestures with a smile.

I would never tell anyone this but in my first week of camp I had harbored a major crush on the prophecy-gods' son.

The man standing next to Will looked strikingly similar: his hair, the same golden shade, hung lopsidedly across his face, whilst his blue eyes bore into mine.

Apollo, God of Prophecies and the Sun.

I was about to ask what he was doing here, in the school's infirmary (I had deduced that this was where I was), when said god spoke.

"I know what you're wondering," He said with a confident smile that would make most girls swoon, "what is the great Apollo, god of the sun, prophecies, truth and awesomeness" Athena, Will and I rolled our eyes at the last one, "is doing at this small, mortal school."

I nodded, wishing I could just get an answer, however cryptic or indirect. Just an answer.

"Well, the truth is, I don't know." He said, not dropping his smile for even a second, though there was a slight agitation in his voice. Upon noticing my quizzical look, he elaborated: "Well, I was down in the caves visiting Rachel," I fought the urge to clench my fists. Sure, I had forgiven her for kissing Percy, but that didn't mean I had to like it. Apollo, however, continued, oblivious to my feelings towards his oracle. "and we were discussing the possibility of getting Hephaestus to make a mini fridge that works without electricity for her den," I rolled my eyes along with my mother, that was just so typically Apollo. Again, not noticing, the god kept speaking. "when all of a sudden she just gives a prophecy. Can you believe it? A prophecy for the god of prophecies!" He said, excited at the prospect. It told me to come here- it went something like this:

"_What is lost can be found at the school of Goode_

_It must be found to stop the feud_

_Demi-gods four shall search for it there,_

_Of betrayal and hurt, seekers beware"_

I sighed, realizing the prophecy was not, in fact, for Apollo.

"You do realize that the prophecy said _demigods_, right?" I asked him.

In response, he waved his hand dismissively before replying.

"Yes, of course, but the demigods need someone to guide them, someone that they'll worship for being their awesome mentor! AKA: me." I rolled my eyes how self-centered could gods get? Athena voiced what I had just been thinking, making Apollo blush and return to the task that was currently on-hand: me.

"So, can you tell me what happened to create such a bad head-injury?" He asked, sounding more doctor-like, a big contrast to the joking, self-centered god he had been just moments previously.

I described everything that I remembered, then Athena filled in the rest. Apparently, after my flashback, I had collapsed, hitting my head against the bookshelf that had been on my right. That would explain the throbbing. I was more worried, however, by the cause of my sudden vision. After reviewing some notes he had taken whilst we were speaking- and a quick, hushed conversation with Will- Apollo gave a conclusion.

"It seems that seeing you" Apollo gestured towards my mother, who was now sitting on the edge of my bed, "triggered the painful memory of Malcolm's death, causing you to relive it." I shuddered, remembering the feeling. It had been like everything was really happening. The sights and smells were so… real.

"This is a rare occurrence, and only appears when someone had experienced something truly horrific, such as a war. It is also found in those who have been resurrected from the dead. They tend to experience flashes of their old lives." Apollo finished. My mind drifted towards Hazel, remembering what she had once told me. She used to have flashbacks like this regularly. My heart reached out to her with empathy. Once was enough, I didn't think I could bear something like that on a regular basis.

**Ψ**

**George POV**

I stood, frozen as I stared into the concerned eyes of my mother. I felt a range of emotions wash over me at once. Love, resentment, happiness, hate, joy, sorrow. All of these feelings swirled around me as I stood, not sure what to say or do. This was my mother. My mother I had only ever met once, four years ago.

_I had sat out on the back patio with my dad, laughing and joking in deck chairs as we watched the sun set over our farm. I loved watching it, the colors that illuminated the sky always made me smile. The usually green farmland had turned pink and gold in the light. It was magical._

_A soft lowing of cows was heard in the distance was the only sound to be heard. The birds had all retreated to their nests for the night, as had the horses to their stables. We watched the golden hues of the sunset meld into the midnight tones of the night sky. Father and Daughter._

_It was times like these that I wish my mother as still here, that she could sit and watch the sunset with us every night. _

_The stars were twinkling bright in the night sky; the North Star was practically glowing. The lowing of the cattle had stopped, and crickets chirping had filled the air in their place. I loved the night. I loved watching everything sleep, things that were so fearsome in the day morph into vulnerable little bunnies during the night. I sighed in content as an owl soared over the treetops, hunting for its breakfast. My father stood slowly, going back indoors, mumbling something about refilling his glass of water. I didn't mind. I liked being alone with my thoughts._

_Looking out at the distant, twinkling of city lights, I let my thoughts drift to those of my mother. I missed her, though I had barely known her. All I remembered was the faintest trace of a smile, just a warm, comforting feeling._

_The glass doors slid open again, and my dad emerged, carrying a small, chocolate cake. On it stood thirteen lit candles. I smiled; we had been doing this every year since I could remember. On my birthday, we would wait until the sun set, before bringing out the cake and eating it in darkness. I don't know why we did, it was just tradition._

_We laughed and joked, he sang Happy Birthday off-key, just as he had done every year previously. I closed my eyes when the time came, and blew on the candles with all my might, wishing for the same thing I wished every year- though I knew that it was impossible._

_I wished I could see my mother._

_Just as I had cut the first slice of cake with out (very fancy) plastic knife, a flash from the cornfield caught my eye. My dad noticed too. Getting up quickly, he grabbed the plastic knife from the table, as if that would help against an intruder. Signaling for me to stay silent, he walked down the patio steps and into the golden field. I followed soundlessly, my heart racing in my chest._

_We reached a clearing; this was where the flash had come from. I was sure of it. My dad stopped stock-still in front of me, causing me to trip over him and land face-first in a pile of cornhusks. I heard a light laugh from above me and looked up, knowing that it was the intruder who had spoken, for my dad was not capable of such a delicate noise. _

_On a bail of hay in the middle of the small clearing sat a woman with hair the color of wheat. There was a small smile playing on her lips as she stared down at me with her blue and yellow sunflower eyes. In those eyes, I saw love and warmth shining back at me. As our gazes met, I felt something I hadn't felt in a very long time. It was the warmth that I faintly recalled feeling as a baby. It was the comfort I would feel whenever my dad would tell me about my mom._

_I knew who this woman was. She was-_

"_Demeter." I turned, facing my dad, who was still in the same spot where I had tripped over him just moments ago. He was staring at the woman with an awed expression, his voice betrayed love and affection._

"_Charles." She returned with the same amount of adoration. His face lit up when she said his name, it was as if I was seeing a new dad. Years' worth of worry lines melted from his face as he stared at her. Never had I seen my dad as captivated by someone or something. He was staring at her like she was his whole world. I smiled, enjoying seeing my dad truly happy._

_But this can't be true._

_My mom was dead, I argued with myself. This can't be her. This must have been some other woman my dad had loved._

_No matter how much I tried to deny that the impossible was taking place, it was the only explanation that seemed to fit._

_My mother, who was supposedly dead, was here. On our family farm._

"_Mom?" I asked cautiously, hoping beyond hope that I was right. That this was my mom and not some woman I had never even met._

_The woman smiled kindly at me, making me feel secure. I took a step forward, wanting to be closer to the woman I had missed my entire life._

"_Yes?" She answered, beaming that I knew who she was. I tried to process what was happening. It was beyond me how she managed to be here. Wasn't she dead? I wanted to ask her all of this, but all I could manage was a choked "How?"_

_She smiled ruefully; as if she were about to say something she'd rather not. _

_It was my dad, however, who answered._

"_Sweetie," He began, and I knew that he was about to tell me something I might not like. "Your mother is very important, but she's not exactly normal." I nodded, not sure where this was going. "She didn't die, like I told you when you were little," I was slightly shocked that my father had lied to me, but figured he had good reason for doing so. "She had to go away and fulfill her duties elsewhere." I had no idea where this would end up, but I stayed silent, letting my father continue. "Your mother is Demeter, the Greek goddess of corn, grain and the harvest." _

_I sat, stunned. I blinked, trying to process what my father had just told me. Still thinking, I looked towards my mother, receiving a small nod of confirmation. _

_This was a joke. It had to be. Yet there was still a small voice in the back of my head that was telling me that it was the truth, that I really was half-god. It would explain a lot. Like how plants, especially corn, grew so well around me, and how I often saw things others couldn't._

"_Okay," I said when I found my voice again, "assuming that you guys are telling the truth and Greek gods _are _real," they both nodded in confirmation, "then why didn't you tell me who my mother was earlier?" I questioned, making my father sigh with regret. I suddenly felt guilty for asking, obviously he didn't like talking about it._

"_When you're a demi-god," He began. _Demigod, _I thought, _I like the sound of that,_ and "you tend to attract monsters. They can smell you, and will come looking for you. To them, you're just a tasty snack." He explained, his sadness at my predicament evident in his voice. I still didn't see what this had to do with not telling me about my mom, but I waited for further explanation. _

"_Once you know what you are," I flinched at the word what. Just because I was half god, it didn't make me any less of a who. "Your scent gets stronger." He continued, his words becoming more emotional. "More of them come looking for you. It's harder to survive, harder to hide from all of those hungry beasts- ," He broke off, choking up. I walked over and gave him a big hug, hoping to make him feel better. _

"_It's okay, dad." I said, hugging tightly the only family I'd ever known. "I won't ever let them get me." I said, comforting him as much as I could, but truthfully, I was scared shitless. The prospect of getting hunted down my monsters scared my. Terrified me even. But I was resolved to keep my promise to my dad. I wouldn't let them get to me._

_I turned to my mother, who was watching us with pride in her eyes; I could tell she hadn't just come to drop by, she had a reason. I let her speak, knowing that it was probably life-or-death for me._

"_Happy Birthday!" Or not. Seeing my confusion, my mother continued, obviously there was something else._

"_When a demi-god is thirteen, it is traditional for them to be claimed by their godly parent," She began, I listened intently, wanting to know more, "Usually, demigods are sent to a training camp, where it is safe for them, but you won't be." I froze. Why not? Did she not want me to be safe? Did she want me to die at the hands of some ugly monster? My mother, however, continued unfazed by my expression, not noticing anything wrong. "You shall be trained by your father here. It is safe here, much safer than the camp at the moment. There is a traitor there at this moment, a son of Hermes." Her voice was full of distain. What was wrong with the sons of Hermes? I wondered, but never got an answer._

"_One final thing before I have to go," She said, pulling out something small, wrapped in flowery wrapping paper, "I was lucky to have spent this much time with you, Zeus has forbid any contact with our mortal offspring whatsoever, so I must return before he notices that something is amiss. Pushing the gift into my hand, our eyes locked and she said, her voice barely a whisper,_

"_You shall know when the time is right to use it. You only have one chance, so be wise." And with that, she disappeared in a flash of light._

**Ψ**

**Thalia POV**

_Oh Gods, my dad is here. Oh Gods. Oh Gods. _That was all that kept repeating in my head throughout my elective. I couldn't get my head around the fact that my dad was here. Teaching Weather. All I could think was that this was some cruel joke.

My dad, who had previously shown no interest in me whatsoever, had suddenly appeared at my school, his excuse being that he wanted to '_be able to spend more time with his daughter'. _Couldn't he go spend more time with Jason or something? It wasn't that I didn't like my dad; it was just that we never really saw eye to eye on anything. And I mean anything. One time, we had an argument over whether tea should be had with milk and sugar or not. He argued for the use of sugar and milk, I argued that no-one drinks tea anyway.

All I could think was _wait until Percy hears about this._ I bet his day wasn't going as weird as mine. I maintained that thought, until a very familiar looking, jet black-haired man, knocked on our classroom door. Dad motioned for him to enter, and, when he did, almost the entire female population of my class swooned. I could see why- he was like an older (but not that much older), more tanned, more toned version of Percy. Not that I was checking out my uncle or anything, because that would be weird.

"Hey, Mr. Grace?" Poseidon asked my dad. Yeah, that's right, he not only tuned up to teach, he also had the nerve to use _my _last name. Thankfully, I was new so no-one knew what my last name was, but soon, the news would be all over the school.

"Bye, Mr. Jackson." The two brothers had been talking whilst I was feeling sorry for myself. I smiled slightly, at least Percy's dad used his last name too. It made me feel slightly better that we were in the same boat- sort of. I mean, for a start, Percy and his dad actually got along quite well, so he'd be happier about this arrangement than me…

I started wondering about Annabeth, was her mom here too? Or was it just mine and Percy's parents. I sat, pondering this, until a deep voice broke my train of thought:

"And so, Thalia, to summarize all that we have just learnt, how is a hurricane caused?" He was smirking, as was I. We both knew that I would find this a piece of cake. Playing along, I pretended to think, before answering.

"Well…" I launched into a full on, detailed explanation about the air pressure and how it affects the water vapor in the air. By the end of my explanation, everyone's jaws were on the floor as they marveled at my weathering prowess.

_Hell yeah._


	6. Revelations

**Okay! New Update! This chap was a bit harder for me to write, hence the longer wait. WARNINGS! Abuse mentioned in M's POV, so if you don't like then don't read, but it will play a art in the storyline.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Poseidon POV**

I smiled as I watched my son pack up his stuff. It had been a while since I had seen him last, and he had grown. He was now almost as tall as me in my human form. Almost, but not quite.

As my son started to leave, I caught his eye, my look signaling for him to stay behind. Discreetly, he stood, waiting for his peers to exit before him. Once the classroom was empty, he walked over towards my desk where I sat.

"Hey dad, what's up?" He asked, grinning, his eyes sparkling just as mine do when I'm happy. I smiled too, knowing that my son was somewhere he liked. As long as he was happy, I was happy.

"Nothing much," I said, but I could tell from Percy's facial expression that he knew it wasn't nothing. "I was just wondering if you'd like to come have lunch with me this weekend? Tyson will be there." At the mention of his brother, Percy's eyes lit up.

"Sure, where?" He asked. I was relieved to hear the excitement in his voice. I wouldn't know what I'd do if my own son refused to have lunch with me.

"Well, I was thinking… maybe… my place?" I said, phrasing it as more of a question. I'll admit, I was afraid. Last time Percy visited, Amphitrite and Triton hadn't exactly welcomed him with warm arms and I was scared that this would deter him. I needn't have worried though, because Percy's face brightened as I referenced my home.

"Sure, sounds cool." He agreed, turning to leave. Before he got to the door, he turned "Meet you on Saturday down at Montauk, 12ish."

His words brought a smile to my face, he was just like me.

**Paul POV**

Whistling, I walked down the corridor, reviewing my lesson plans for tomorrow. I needed to make sure I had all of my worksheets photocopied and printed as soon as possible so I could get back for dinner on time. Sally, despite her nice exterior, could be scary when you were late for a 'family event' as she called it.

Caught up in my thoughts of my wife, I didn't notice that there was someone in front of me.

"Sorry." I apologized, crouching to pick up the file I had dropped. The man I had bumped into chuckled, responding that it was "Quite alright."

I looked up; this guy towered over me, and stuck out a hand to shake. This man looked familiar, but I was sure I had never seen him before.

"You must be one of the new teachers." I said, still studying the green-eyed stranger. I swear, he looked so familiar, but I just couldn't put my finger on it…

As we stood, awkwardly shaking hands, Percy came walking by, chatting animatedly to Annabeth. I smiled at my stepson and his girlfriend. I watched as he noticed the two of us and smirked, whispering something to the Daughter of Athena- yes, I knew- and then turning back to us.

"Hey dad," He smirked and I smiled, he had finally accepted me as his father last year, he had finally started calling me 'dad' at the beginning of the school year.

"Hey," I said, but another voice joined mine. I turned to see the man I had just bumped into staring at me, confusion written all over his face. I'm sure my expression was somewhat similar.

I looked over at Percy, and on his face sat a full on grin. Haha. Hilarious. Annabeth was smiling slightly too. I needed to get to the bottom of this.

I turned to address the stranger, but before I could open my mouth he started.

"Who…? Why is my son calling you dad?" He questioned politely. There was no anger upon his features, just hints of shock, confusion and a slight but of… jealousy?

"Your son?" I asked , completely confused now. We stared at each other some more, trying to understand what was going on. Finally, Percy cracked.

We then turned our attention to him, our stares now fixated on the laughing adolescent, waiting for some sort of explanation. Sighing, Percy calmed down and tried to explain.

"You're _both _my dads." Well that clears everything up! "Paul, this is Poseidon,"

Wait. What? I had just bumped into _Poseidon_? There was a god teaching at my school? Thoughts ran through my head at one-hundred miles an hour.

"and Poseidon," Percy gestured to his _real _dad "this is Paul. Remember, I told you about him a while ago." I watched as understanding dawned in the Sea God's face. I was surprised, they actually talked about me?

"Ah, Mr. Blowfish, great to finally meet you." Percy rolled his eyes as I chuckled, like father, like son.

"Dad, it's Blofis." He corrected, making a small tint of red pass across Poseidon's cheeks. Wow, a god was blushing. That's not something you see everyday, well it's not like you see a god everyday either.

**Mara POV ;)**

I sighed as I walked down the empty school steps. Nothing ever went my way. I may look all 'hard-ass' when you fist meet me, but I'm really not all that. I'm just Mara. Mara Meyers: Queen Slut. I wasn't proud of it, quite the opposite, but try telling the school that.

It was cold outside, and I felt Goosebumps rise on my arms and legs. I found myself wishing that, once again, I owned a jumper of some description. Every step hurt as I walked down the street; my shorts were too tight and my heels too high, but this was all I could find.

Silently, I snuck up the Library steps, hoping that no-one from school was in there doing late study. It was five, and most people would be at home, watching sit-coms or chatting with friends, but there were the occasional few who opted for the peace of the library.

I went there because it was better than going home.

Slowly creeping through the library, I made my way towards the fantasy section. If my 'friends' at school ever found out that I actually _read_ – let alone fantasy books- I would never hear the end of it, and probably be named geek of the school.

They didn't know me though. If they knew me, they'd know that reading was an escape to a better place for me. A place where parents loved their children and children could be whatever they wanted.

I settled down with Harry Potter and the Half Blood prince: My favorite book of all time. I loved the whole series, but this one was, in my opinion, the best.

I curled into a ball and sat in the red armchair, in the corner of the room. I let myself get swept away into a land of fairytale and wonder, so far from the life I lead. The hours flew by as minutes as I was absorbed by the fascinating world that J.K. Rowling had created.

Before I knew it, I felt a soft tap on my shoulder. Looking up, I smiled at the kind face of the Librarian: Lucy. She was sweet, and, although she didn't know my story, was still kind to me, and didn't judge me for what I wore. I sighed and memorized the page I was on: 378.

**Ψ**

"You're late." My dad reprimanded as I walked through the door. I cringed at his sharp, demanding tone. It was always like this, but it didn't get any easier. Instead of pointing out that I was, in fact, on time, I trudged down the narrow corridor to my room. It was small, like broom cupboard small, it didn't even have a window. It wasn't like I spent much time in there anyway.

Grabbing the only other set of clothes I had: A pink top I had had since I was four, and a pair of shorts I had mad from too-small jeans, I walked across the hall into my bathroom.

Turning the tap on, I could hear my father watching ESPN in the next room. I sighed. His TV was more important than his daughter, he'd made that perfectly clear.

Stepping into the icy water of the shower, I once again lamented the fact that we couldn't afford warm water. What a different world it would be if we could pay the bills.

Using the last of the shower gel, I scrubbed the makeup that I had so cautiously applied this morning off. Where it was gone, greenish-yellow bruises were seen. I grimaced at my shoulder as I remembered the argument we had had last week.

"_You're late AGAIN Mara." My dad complained as I stepped through the doorway. I ignored it, knowing that any reaction would give him an excuse. Slowly, I walked towards my bedroom as I did every afternoon, but this time, a sharp pain in my scalp stopped me. I turned to find my dad there, clutching at my platinum, straight hair that I had gotten from my mother. _

"_Yes?" I asked politely, doing my best not to aggravate my father. His temper had shortened after mom died, and he'd never really gone back to normal._

"_Don't be late again, Okay?" He sneered at me, his eyes filled with disgust at my presence. I nodded, which was somewhat painful considering he still had a hold of my hair._

"_Good, he said, pushing me hard on the back, causing me to fall flat. That was going to bruise, but who cared? I already had so many. As I got up, he muttered something under his breath. Probably something about how much of a disappointment I was. I walked in long strides down the hall, wanting to get away from the man who I had to call my father._

_Just as I thought I was in the clear, his cold voice sliced the air._

"_That's it, Slut, run to your room. You are no daughter of mine." He practically spat the words. I had no idea what made him so mad that afternoon; usually he would wait for a proper mess-up before beating me._

_I got my answer after my shower. I walked into the kitchen, hoping to scrounge a few leftovers for dinner. As I entered our small room that contained only a fridge and a microwave, I found my father asleep by the counter. Beside him was a letter._

_I couldn't help myself, I was curious. With shaking hands, I picked up the paper, carefully unfolding it. A part of me hoped this was like the part in Harry Potter where Harry got his letter from Hogwarts, but the logical part of me reprimanded myself for such naivety. _

_I read the letter. As I read the words in the beautiful cursive, I felt a tear slide down my cheek. No wonder he was mad. I would be too if I found something like this. The letter was from my mom. She had hidden it, hoping that we would find it in the event of her death. As I read it, I stopped blaming my dad for his actions. He was just upset, really. He didn't mean to bruise and scar me. It was his way of coping._

_Suddenly, the letter was snatched from my hand, and I looked up into the rage-filled eyes of my father._

"_You had no right to read that." He said in a menacing voice that normally would have me cowering in fear. I stood up straight, instead, and responded._

"_I had every right. She was my mother." I said indignantly. That was the wrong thing to say._

_A sharp sting crossed my cheek and I found myself on the floor. He had slapped me. It got worse from there. I tried to fight back, but I was too weak. The energy drained out of me and I was helpless. Helpless to stop the pain he inflicted on every inch of my body._

**Ψ**

**Annabeth POV**

I sighed in content as I sat in the red armchair of the library. It was nearing five and the whole library was peaceful. There was no noise, just the occasional beep rom the library computers, or the intermittent squeak of the wheel of a trolley.

A small movement caught my eye, and I looked up to see the doors to the grand building open, revealing a very familiar girl. She looked around cautiously, as if she didn't want anyone she knew to see her in a _library_! I secretly scowled at the platinum blonde as she walked past, not even acknowledging my presence.

I watched after her as she walked down the rows of books, heading for the fantasy section and picking up my favorite book: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. Perhaps she wasn't as bad as I had thought… though I couldn't help wonder why someone like her would be at a library when she could be hanging with her loyal followers.

I didn't know, but I was going to find out.

**Sorry for the abusey bit but it had to be put in… Check out the poll on my profile pleeeeaaassseee? **


	7. IMPORTANT

**Okay, you're all gonna really hate me- and trust me, I hate myself right now- but I won't be able to update for the next 2-3 weeks. I have exams coming up real soon, and I spend all of my spare time revising. **

**Even now, as I write this, I'm also on Quizlet revising my french. Don't fret, though, because I'll have another post up by the week after easter! I swear on the river styx that this hiatus is only very temporary and I plan to write more frequently after all of my exams are finally over. **

**Now, sorry, I have to get back to my fer à repassers and my four à micro-ondes. **

**- BlueCookiesNCoke**


End file.
